Lost Amulet
by Rietto
Summary: Nagihiko lost his amulet. That leads him to another problem. Rated T just in case. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Few days have passed since Nagihiko became guardian, and he can't help feeling uneasy towards Amu and the Guardians. So, here he is. Alone, doing all the paper work on Sunday, while the others enjoy their holiday. Even if this time he agreed with Yaya who said, "The weather is good! Let's play!", and leave the paper work, his guilty feeling force him to say, "You guys go ahead. I'll finish it today".

FLASHBACK: (it happened an hour ago, Amu can't make it there because she must look after Ami)

"Thank goodness Nagihiko came." Drinking her cocoa, Rima surprised everyone with that sentence. Yaya dropped her cookie, "EEEHHH??" and everyone screamed (including rima's servants outside royal garden).

"EH? It can't be... Rima-tan..." Yaya blushed hearing those words. Nagihiko looked slightly surprised, but seems ignoring what Rima just said. He just pours her another cup of hot coco.

"It's nothing. I just hate _ocha_ and _senbei_". Kusu Kusu laughs behind her. Tadase turned to depressed mode, and few seconds later he praised Nagihiko's cooking skill. Looking at that, Kusu Kusu laughs again.

"It's weird, though. These cookies taste just like Na-chi's!", Yaya just ate the last piece of her cookies, and to her surprise, Nagihiko put a large slice of his homemade brownie on her plate.

"Of course! Nadeshiko is ..." Kuukai that happen came to see how they are doing (but his real purpose is to eat Nagihiko's cookies, I guess) almost tell everyone about Nagihiko's secret, if only Nagihiko didn't stop him and say "my twins!" instead.

"Well, other than that, he is a perfect servant. Brownies, please."

"Well, Commoner. He IS perfect. But HE IS MINE!"Rima last word activated Tadase's King Mode. And it started quite a commotion. But no one care to watch, and enjoy their tea party instead.

"Nagihiko, you should say something. Why is it? Because you don't have shugo chara? Wow, these brownies ARE good..." Kuukai hits the point. Well, not entirely... it's true because of his shugo chara problem, but his real problem is the lost amulet. . In case you are wondering, the amulet Nagihiko lost is the one that he bought in the temple with Amu.

"Not really. I just worried about something i lost. "

"what is it?"

"my amulet."

"it's just an amulet. Buy another one."

"No. It was my most precious belonging. I bought it with a special friend. And... i'm too embaressed to go there again"

"Why? You bought it in a love temple or something? "

"Well..." _How can Kuukai know that?_

"Yaya don't mind looking for it... But in return you must do all the paper work for A WHOLE WEEK!" Yaya pointed her spoon at Nagihiko that just sweat dropped. Is his role here just to be a servant?

"No point looking for it though..."Rima drank her cocoa and a second later she found the thief. "Hora..." she pointed her finger at Royal Garden's roof, and there a small figure known as Yoru was taking a nap. On his neck, an amulet was tied up, covered his cross necklace.

"That's... MY AMULET!!"

"Yooosh... remember your promise!"

If anyone who read this is a Yaya fan, you must know the outcome. Yoru got away back to his master, and the amulet was failed to retrieve. But, Nagihiko still do all the paperwork, because they DID found the amulet.

"Maybe i should poison the cake next time..." _it's really sucks... i must do this all ALONE and on Sunday. And it's a green house, so hot._

Nagihiko tied his long hair, and continue working on the piles of documents.

--

"Why did they chasing me, nyaaa? I haven't done anything!" Yoru reported what had happened today to his master.

"Yoru, what are you wearing?"

"Oh, this? Hehe, . i found it on the garden. I think it belongs to the new jack! I heard his egg hasn't hatched yet."

"It's a love amulet"

"ËEEH?!" hearing that, Yoru threw the amulet away.

"Hasn't hatched yet? Is it embryo? Hee..." smiled, Ikuto planned to "check" the new jack's shugo tama.

--

**Author's note : this is my first shugo chara fanfic. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home-desu!" Suu just got back from her night stroll.

"Suu! Where have you been? You should tell me if you want to go alone!"

"I'm sorry-desu. But look what I found-desu!" Suu handed a yellow amulet to Amu.

"It's a love amulet." Miki started to sketch the amulet on her drawing pad.

"It's yours right? Don't lose it, or it won't work!"

"Shut up! Wait, I have mine here..."

"It's not yours..." Ikuto appears on the balcony. It happened almost every day, Amu doesn't surprised by it anymore.

"Whose is it? You know? "Amu opened her balcony door, letting Ikuto in. Miki blushed a little when Yoru approached them, show them a BIG smile, and took Miki's drawing pad.

"I'm here to warn you. I still joined Easter. I still after the embryo, and there's a possibilities..."

"What? I thought you're in our side!"

"We're an alley cat! We're not on anyone side!" Yoru flew happily across the room, holding Miki's drawing pad, chased by three shugo chara.

"Yoru let's go"

"Roger!" he throw the drawing pad back at Miki. "Oh yeah, it's the new jack's"

"What?"

"The amulet" Ikuto fled to the darkness, along with his loyal shugo chara.

--

"Yaya... what do you have against me??" Tadase had a meeting with the first king, Amu and Rima are hunting batsu tama, and Yaya... shopping, leaving him alone with the paper work.

_If only Temari was here... _

Two eggs remain silent on his bag. They were identical, but the colors are different. He takes one of them.

"Hey, Temari... if I become Nadeshiko again, will you reborn?"

"Nagihiko!" Amu's voice can be heard from afar. He immediately put the egg back to his bag.

"Amu-chan, why is it? You left something?"

"is it yours ? Suu found it yesterday." Amu give him the amulet.

"Yes, my bad. Thank you."

"Ja... that's all"

KRING

"message from Rima... _Found a batsu tama. Come quick or i'll destroy it... _Oh, no! See you later!" Amu rushed back to her partner.

"Thank goodness she found it" _i wish i could be Nadeshiko again, we were closer back then._

Nagihiko always tied the ribbon he used to wear in his hands, but now use it to tie his hair. He just feel like it. Then he continue working on the documents until...

"I can't believe that batsu tama trick worked! And we even warn her yesterday"

" That voice... Yoru! Ikuto!" Ikuto already stood behind him when Nagihiko realize it.

Nagihiko is smart enough to know their scheme (that's a surprise). He grabbed his bag, and tried to escape. Ikuto realize his egg is in the bag (he doesn't know Nagihiko has two eggs), then do chara change and he chased Nagihiko around. Even if he is good at sport, Ikuto still able to cornered him. At that time, he could hear something familiar.

"Chin, ton, Shan! Chara change!" A naginata appears on his hands and there's sakura shaped hair clip on his ribbon. A shugo chara came out from his bag. It's Temari.

"Long time no see, Nadeshiko." like there is nothing had happened, Temari showed him her ussual smile.

"YOU CAT THIEF! COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" in a second, Temari showed them her true self.

"Cih! It's not embryo... " Ikuto looked at him for quite some time. He finds out that he is Nadeshiko. Yoru laughs a little. And then they just leave.

Temari still on her yakuza mode, and Nagihiko just freeze there. How much he missed her. Temari was always by his side. when she gone, it's like part of him is gone too.

"Temari..." Welcome... just one word... why is it so hard to say? It's so quite there. Both of them just stand there (of course Temari floating, but just say she stands), Nagihiko almost cried in joy. But...

"Na... Nadeshiko?" Amu's voice broke the silence. Nagihiko slowly turned around. He still holding the Naginata. And his hair tied up. Except for the boy uniform, he is in Nadeshiko form.

"A-A-Amu-chan?" from all people why must her??

"Te... Temari? "

"Chara..."

"...change?"

--

**Chapter 3 coming up! review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So? What happened?" drinking her cocoa, Rima asked Amu once again.

"Nagihiko! He... Chara change..."

"Eh? Nagihiko's egg has hatched? That's good news, right?" Yaya looked very happy hear those words. So does Tadase, but Amu's expressi on worried him.

"Hinamori-san, please calm down... have some tea." Tadase offered Amu some ocha (believe me... he doesn't guaranteed the taste).

Amu drink the ocha slowly, then say :

"Nagihiko... did... cha-chara...change...wi-with...Temari..."

--

"You know, i'm in the middle of my practice... so hurry up and tell me." Kuukai holding his ball, trying to talk to Nagihiko in his club activity's break.

"A-Amu..." Nagihiko is in terible condition. You can see dark aura around him.

"Kuukai... I can feel Temari's aura..." Daichi looked at Nagihiko's bag.

"Eh? So that means..."

Nagihiko nodded. His bag shake a little, and Temari came out from it.

"Daichi, Kuukai, Long time no see. Oh no! My kimono..."

"Te-Temari? Don't tell me..."

"What the hell should i do?! Amu-can SAW me!!"

"O-Oi... Calm down... It's not that bad..."

"NOT THAT BAD?! SHE SAW ME CHARA CHANGE!!"

Let's have a flashback...

"Chara..."

"... change?"

Five of them couldn't move for a while. Temari undo the chara change. When the naginata dissapear, Nagihiko untied his hair.

"No- No! It's me... Haha"

Amu still stands there. Suu starts floating around, and aproached Temari.

"Welcome back, Temari-chan"

"I'm back."

"Temari! I can't believe it! It's you!" Ran rushed to Temari, and do the welcome dance.

"A-Amu-chan?" Miki is the only one who realize tears in Amu's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" Nagihiko grabbed his bag, and ran away, followed by Temari.

And the flashback is over... Back to Kuukai who tried to calm Nagihiko that started losing his mind. He cried just like... like... a girl!

"Wow... Kuukai dumped a girl!" few boys from his club start teasing him

"SHUT UP! This kid is a boy anyway... Now go! This kid dangerous!"

"How can a girly boy be dangerous?"

"No one... No one called me girly boy... HEY PUNK! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" Nagihiko is in his Yakuza mode, chasing Kuukai's teasers around. He used the tennis club racket as a weapon.

"Told you..."

"Kuukai... you're not going to stop him?"

"Nope... this is fun"

"You know, you are as dangerous as he does..."

"I take that as a compliment. Hehe"

--

"Remind me to never ask advice from you again..."

"Haha... but, you are relieved, aren't you?"

The sun has set. Kuukai finally hit Nagihiko in his head after he thinks it enough.

"Don't worry! I'll be with you!"

"The meeting tommorow is at 2. You can't come"

"i think I cant skip a few lessons..."

"Wait... You missed Yaya, don't you?"

"Shut up, will you? None of your bussiness!"

--

Nagihiko couldn't sleep all night. Tommorow will be a long day. In other hand, Temari looked happy, and only told him to stop worrying something unimportant.

"Don't worry! Everything is under MY control!** Now shut the hell up and sleep, will you?** I-I'm sorry...**"**

"By the way, welcome back..."

"Mmm... Good night."

--

**Author's note : I know... no explanation here... i'm saving it for chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

One qualification of chara change is believe the character with your heart

One qualification of chara change is believe the character with your heart. If you acknowledge it as part of you, then you can chara become.

"Amu... What do you mean by Nagihiko is a girl?"

"YEAH! I mean, Nagihiko is good at cooking and i admit he is kinda pretty, but he is a boy!"

"Ye-yes... I always go change together for PE. He really is a boy, Hinamori-san"

"No... way..."

She snapped, stressed, or whatever you named it. She can't sleep all night.

"Amu-chan..." Suu has tried to convince Amu that because they are twins, he can be much alike Nadeshiko.

"BUT HE IS A BOY FOR GOD SAKE!! THERE ARE NEVER IDENTICAL TWINS WITH DIFFERENT GENDER!!" Yes, Amu reads her mother's magazine every week. So, it's not surprising that she knows about kids stuffs.

"Well if that is the case, then..." Miki's eyes widened all of a sudden.

"What? What is it?!" Ran and Amu aproached Miki, curious about what has she think of.

"Ano... It can't be..." Suu's face paled.

"It's not impossible..." Miki's answer worried Amu.

_Gulped_

"What?! Tell me! Tell me!" Ran floated and started her "I'm-curious-so-tell-me" dance.

"Maybe... Nadeshiko is a boy..."

_Silence..._

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??"

--

"Maybe you should have a day off..." Rima touched her forehead, then compared it to Amu's.

"Amu-chi! You looked sick... Rima-tan, does she have a fever?" Rima shook her head.

"Maybe you worked too hard, Hinamori-san" Even Tadase that worried about her can't bring her "shine" back.

Meanwhile...

"Temari... I really need to know what your plan is..." She just float happily while humming some unknown song. Of course that makes Nagihiko worried.

"**Just be a man for once, and open the door! **Ara..." she covered her mouth with her overly long sleeve.

"Even if you say so..."

"Yes, you aren't Nadeshiko anymore right?" someone rubbed his hair from behind. It's Kukai.

Just like he promised. For him. Okay stop, it's getting romantic...

"Half for her, huh?" he smirked. Kukai playing like a kid with Yaya, something he missed to see a lot.

Wait... Kukai? Here?

He looked at his watch. 14.00. Junior high section ended two hours from now. Does he forget he isn't a guardian anymore? So he ask that.

"Eh? You don't know? They mix the guardian from Elementary section with junior and senior high section."

"What...?" Nobody told him.

"Yup, I'm the Clover. Soma Kukai is once again a guardian!"

"Then... who are the members from senior high section?"

"Um... I don't know... You should ask Tadase for that."

"Maybe i'll do it tommorow..."

**GRAB**

"HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU..."

**PUSH**

"GYAA!!"

"Just be a man for once, will you?" Kukai approached the royal table and take a seat. Besides him, there are four more empty seats. One is Nagihiko's, and the rest are probably the new guardians.

He then walked slowly. Really... 5 seconds per steps. And take a seat next to Kukai.

"Nagihiko..." Amu stare at him. Stare at him like a math test. You know, you just stare at those hard to solve question and can't even move your finger for 5 minutes? Yes, like that...

"Tell me the truth..."

_Here it is..._

He closed his eyes.

"Is Nadeshiko a boy?"

"NO! Wait... what?"

"Is Nadeshiko REALLY is a girl?"

_STARE..._

"Of course she is! If not, how can I be a girl?" Temari floated happily while playing with other shugo chara. She then aproached Amu.

"Nadeshiko is a lady, and it's so generous of her lending me to him. Poor Nadeshiko... She missed you a lot..."

"So... you really are Nadeshiko's shugo chara?"

"Of course!"

"Then why did he ran away?"

"It's because... why is it, Nagihiko?"

"Umm... Be..cause... I... am embarresed! Chara change with a girl's shugo chara... I don't want anyone sees me wearing a girl's outfit..."

Tadase and Kukai giggle hearing his half true explanation.

Everyone in school already saw him wearing girl's outfit for almost six years.

So finally, after all that nonsense(?) Nagihiko's mind finally sets up some good reasons that mixed with half of his reality.

"So... Tadase, I heard there will be new members... who are they?" He slices some cake to Rima. Looks like his servant mode is on.

BRAK

_Silence..._

Did Tadase just... hit the table?

"What?! Yaya doesn't know that!"

"Really? Oh yeah... the one who told me is the principal..."

"How frustrating..."

"Another members? Aren't five many enough?"

"Right! Right! So you understand me, Hinamori-san!"

"You're scaring me... who are they?"

He pointed his finger at a very big tree in the garden. There, a- wait... two figures are sleeping lazily.

BRAK

"IKUTO!!"

All of them widened their eyes...

"U...Utau?" there, Utau wearing similar uniform with Kukai, but with different color is in her chibi mode, aproaching the tree Tadase pointed.

"Meet the Diamond..." Tadase pointed at Utau. "And the Spade..." Then pointed at Ikuto.

Silence... Well, not entirely... Sounds of Utau asking Ikuto to go down so she could hug him can be heard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??"

--

**Done, finish, and whatever!**

**I'm making the sequel though... since Ikuto and Utau joined Guardian...**

**Guess who is the Heart? Hint?**

**Someone who will return from Europe.**

**Easy to guess, huh?**


End file.
